Blue Bloods: Fourth of July
by BackTheBlue
Summary: On July 4th Jamie and Eddie Patrol the Streets of New York City until after their shift before going to a 4th of July Party. Rated M for Sexual Content. Reader Discretion Advised. If you don't like it then read something else.


**CREDITS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF BLUE BLOODS THIS IS ONLY A FAN MADE ****STORY**.

* * *

Jamie Reagan's Apartment

5:00 AM

* * *

Jamie woke up from his bed early in the morning yawning before getting out of his bed and into the kitchen.

He opened his fridge to grab his milk and the cereal on top of the fridge. He set his bowl down and sat down quietly eatting his breakfast.

Jamie was interrupted to his phone vibrating he checked to see that Eddie has sent him a text.

Eddie:

_"Hey you up?"_

Jamie replied_"Yeah, just eatting breakfast what's up?"_

She texted back

_"You going to be working today?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be at the precinct in an hour"_He responded

"_See you there." _She replied back

Jamie put his dishes into the sink then headed off to grab fresh clothes and into the shower.

After taking a shower Jamie got ready and walked out the door locking it then walking to his car.

_Phone Ringing_

_"Reagan,"__"_

_"Hey kid as soon as you get to the precinct I need to talk to you."_

_Sergeant Renzulli spoke over the phone._

_"I'm already on my sarge, just need to head in and get into my uniform." Jamie responded_

_"Alright see you soon." He hung up._

"Alright let's see what Sarge needs" Speaking to himself.

* * *

New York Police Department

29th Precinct

7:35 AM

* * *

Jamie walked into the locker room and began to get into uniform.

"Hey what's up Reagan" An Officer spoke.

"Hey, how's your day going far?" He asked

"It's alright so far you?" He smiled

"Same, well see you around sarge needs me" Jamie walked out to be greeted by Janko.

"You're late." She teased

"Am not." He laughed

Jamie and Eddie walked up to Renzulli's Office knocking.

"Come in Reagan," A voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"I'll wait here" Eddie sat down pulling out her phone.

"You needed to see me Sarge?" Jamie walked in giving him a smile.

"Nothing serious Reagan, just wanted to ask you a question," Renzulli spoke

"Sure, ask away"

"I wanted to know if you were going to come to the party at the cop bar later tonight when you get off, Janko said she was going." He asked

"Yeah, I'll go why not?" He responded

"Alright that's all I needed to know so I can write you down that you are coming."

Renzulli stood up and walked out with Jamie to the briefing room.

Jamie and Eddie got in line with the rest of the NYPD Officers when Renzulli stood in front of them all

"Alright, Today before everyone goes into their shifts I want to remind you that we are still having the party at the bar if you are planning to go."

"I'm going" an officer yelled out

"Same here" another officer called out

"I think everyone here is going, I am" A female officer called out.

"Okay, now before I let everyone go, keep a heads up we got a missing 15 year old female who has been missing since yesterday morning if you do find her bring her in and we will make sure she gets home safe to her family." Renzulli passed out the papers to everyone then returned to his spot

Everyone took their time reading through the paper before returning to the Sergeant.

"Alright watch each others backs keep your eyes open, any issues you let me know, I will be checking in on some of you to make sure you are doing your job correctly."

With that everyone walked out the door hopping into their assigned vehicles.

Jamie hopped into his vehicle with Eddie before heading off.

"12 George show us 10-8" Jamie spoke on the radio.

"Alright let's do this." Eddie said

A few hours into the patrol

On the patrol both Jamie and his partner started driving around Manhattan and some parts of New York.

"So when you do get into it you let me know." Eddie spoke looking at Jamie

Jamie kept his eyes out on the road than looked back at her for a few seconds looking back at the road.

"Trust me you know I will," He laughed

"Liar" She smirked

"Oh come on when was the last time I lied to you?" He asked confused

"Do I really have to tell you how many times you lied?"

"Alright fine you win" He surrendered

"I always win" She flirted

"Any available units we got a call for a fight in progress" Radio called out

"Well here we go," Eddie spoke.

"12 George show us responding code 3" Jamie responded into the radio.

Jamie turned on the siren and drove to the address of the fight.

Upon arriving Jamie and Eddie saw 2 guys fighting inside of a subway resturant.

"Hey! break it up you two!" Eddie yelled as they both walked in the door.

The first guy grabbed a chair and threw it at the other guy, but he dodged it and it hit Eddie in the head.

"Hey! what the hell!" Jamie shouted throwing the guy onto the ground jumping on top of him. He looked over at his Partner to see if she's okay.

"You alright Janko?" he asked

"I'm fine just cuff him I'll get the other guy." She got up and went to the other guy who gave up and went in cuffs.

"Now you're going to jail for assaulting a Police Officer." Jamie spoke to the guy.

"Man fuck you! this bitch ass got in front of me" He yelled fighting back

"Really? you guys are fighting over a line?" Eddie asked annoyed

Tso unit arrived to assist Jamie and Eddie they took the two into their cars and returned to them.

"Alright so what happened?" Jamie asked the Subway employee as he took out his notebook.

"Well the guy who threw the chair started the fight he yelled at the dude because he cut him in line so he punched him sqaure in the face and that's when I called y'all " She replied

After the call was over the guy that threw the chair was arrested for assault and assaulting a peace officer while the other guy was released with a warning.

"Jesus I'm hungry thank god we are at subway, you want something?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Sure." she replied

Jamie and Eddie sat down at a table eatting their lunch.

"Mmm this is delicious." Eddie spoke

Jamie smiled and returned to eat.

"So what did Renzulli talk to you about?" Eddie asked taking a sip of her drink

"Oh he wanted to know if I was going to the 4th of July party after shift." He took his drink and sipped

"Oh, so are you going?" She asked him

"Yeah I'm going because you are going." He smiled

Eddie smirked at him

"You flirting with me?" She joked

Jamie nearly choked on his food before saying

"What?" He blushed madly

Eddie laughed at him

"Relax I was kidding"

"Well I'll tell you what I will pick you up and we can go together." Jamie looked at her

"Are you asking me out Reagan?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"Maybe..." He smiled.

She laughed "Alright I will go with you."

After awhile they both returned to patrol cruising around New York City enforcing the law from here to there.

* * *

Until the sun went down and their shift was

finally over they both headed back to precinct writing reports then to the locker rooms.

Jamie finished getting out of his uniform when a knock was heard from the locker room door.

"You ready?" Eddie walked in

"Yeah let's go do need to stop at your place?" Jamie asked as they walked out to the door.

"Nope got everything right here in this backpack." She smiled

"Alright lets go I guess,"

They both hopped into his car and now they were heading to his apartment.

Later at Jamie's apartment.

"Alright you can take a shower now Reagan, but I'm borrowing your room!" Eddie hollered closing his bedroom door.

Jamie walked to his bed room door.

"Wait I need my clothes!" Jamie yelled.

"Here." Eddie opened the door lightly and handed him his outfit.

"Thanks.." Jamie walked into the Bathroom and locked it undressing hopping into the shower.

Jamie had picked his clothes while Eddie took a shower and set it on his bed.

After Jamie finished taking a shower and getting dressed spraying clone and all

He opened the door only to be greeted by Eddie in front of him.

He looked at her for a few seconds then back to her eyes.

"Eddie... you look beauitful..." Jamie spoke lightly

She was wearing a Red dress with white glitter on it, she had her hair brushed down with a American Flag bow on her forehead she also had blue heels on.

She smiled.

"Thanks, you look handsome." She flirted.

He blushed

Arriving at the bar Jamie let Eddie in and followed in after her.

"REAGAN! JANKO!" Renzulli shouted

They both approached him and saw his brother Danny with his wife Linda and Erin with her 22 year old daughter Nicky and along with other officers and people who were all off duty.

"Hey kid," Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny" Jamie and Danny exchanged hugs

"Hey Uncle Jamie, happy 4th of July!" Nicky walked up jumping into a hug.

"Hey everyone's here" He laughed

"Well dad's not neither is Gran-" Danny was cut off

"Attention!" Someone yelled everyone immediately turned to the door and saluted to both Frank and Henry walking in.

"As you were, enjoy the party I'm only here as a civilian like you." Frank smiled as he made his way to his family

"I guess they are here." Erin laughed

"Commissioner," Renzulli greeted Frank.

"Sergeant Renzulli," Frank smiled giving him a firm handshake.

"I see my kids and my beauitful granddaughter are here," Henry greeted them.

"Hey Dad, Grandpa" Danny waved.

* * *

Several hours into the party.

"HEY GUYS THE FIREWORKS ARE GOING OFF!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked at the TV to see 4th of July fireworks go off.

"Happy fourth of july everyone!" Danny yelled and everyone cheered

"American Independence!" Erin hollered.

"So how are you and your partner Eddie?" Danny looked over to them both taking a sip of beer.

"Everything's good Danny." Jamie replied looking over to Eddie and him.

"You guys look cute together." Nicky teased them. Jamie and Eddie immediately looked at each other blushing.

Danny laughed at this.

"Nicky!" Erin tapped her.

"What! it's true!" Danny laughed

Erin rolled her eyes.

"Godness you two act like children" Erin rolled her eyes again.

Both Danny and Nicky laughed hard.

"It's nice to know Danny and Nicky are having a good time." Henry laughed

"You could say that, poor Jamie and Eddie" Linda replied.

"So where are the boys?" Jamie asked

"They are their friends for the weekend." Linda responded

"That's good considering everyone is here too bad they can't be here with us." Jamie replied back.

"Yeah... but they will in the future" Linda gave a weak smile.

Into the party Jamie and Eddie talked for awhile about some things while Danny, Linda, Renzulli and his wife chatted.

"Alright see you guys later, gotta take my partner home," Jamie waved goodbye.

"See you Monday kid," Renzulli waved back

"You too." Jamie replied before walking out the door with Eddie.

"Hey let's go back to your place instead and watch a movie." Eddie spoke

"Don't you wanna go home?" He asked confused.

"What I can't be with my partner?" She sighed

"Alright alright." Jamie headed towards his apartment.

When they arrived at his apartment Jamie parked his car and turned it off. They say there for a few minutes before Eddie broke the silence.

"So was the party good?" Jamie asked her.

"Fun, I'm suprised I didn't get drunk" She laughed.

He chuckled before Eddie ended up pressing her lips with his.

"Eddie what was that for.." Jamie broke the kiss.

Eddie frowned, good thing he couldn't see her in the dark.

"Jamie, I been wanting to tell you something." She talked slowly.

Jamie looked at her for awhile.

"Ever since we met, I have started to like you, I felt safe around you and you always been able to make me happy. You're always there for me when I need it." She sighed

"Eddie... Your my partner, I will always be there for you that's what partners are for." Jamie looked at her.

"No, that's not what I mean Jamie!" She nearly yelled out.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked

"Jamie I... I love you." She whispered.

Jamie was shocked to hear this he just looked at her unsure what to say.

"Eddie..." He whispered.

He has sworn he heard her cry, she sniffled.

Jamie pulled her into a hug tightly. She smiled and snuggled onto his chest.

Jamie broke the hug and pulled her to look at him. He brushed her hair behind her ear she giggled lightly.

"I love you too Eddie." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Both toughs slipped into each others mouths as they fought for dominance.

Jamie broke the kiss and opened his door with her in his arms as he carried her into his apartment and into his room.

Jamie put her on his bed and hopped on top of her as they continued to make out.

"Mmm Jamie..." She moaned breaking the kiss

Jamie looked at her.

"I need you..." She whispered.

Jamie smiled and kissed her then trailed his kisses down to her cheek to her neck. He slowly placed a hand on her breast, she moaned to his touch. Eddie pushed him off and pulled her dress off to where she was now only in her bra and panties. Jamie blushed slightly when she pulled him back into a kiss.

Eddie pulled his shirt off then his pants. Jamie was now only in his underwear he crawled back on top her and trailed his kisses from lips to her breats. He pulled them off so she was now revealing her breasts.

Jamie lightly squeezed her left and sucked in her right giving him a good moan from her.

"Jamie... please stop teasing me..." She whispered

He smiled at her and slipped her panties off and his underwear off. He got on top of her and lined his cock up to her Pussy.

"You ready?" He asked

She nodded giving him approval.

"Jamie.. Fuck me..." She demanded

He slowly sank into her Pussy giving him a good moan from Eddie. Jamie slowly started to pace himself in and out getting a good rhythm. "Faster..." She hissed. Jamie nodded and continue to pick up his pace. Eddie moaned out pieces of his name asking him to go faster. "Jamie! FASTER!" She screamed. As Jamie did as she asked he sunk into her fast giving her pleasure as she moaned. Eddie wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled up on him and hugged him tightly running her fingers through hair and back giving him a good scratch.

"Eddie I'm close!" He whispered.

She nodded at him.

"Cum in me!" She demanded as she continue to sank into him.

"Eddie! you'll get pregnant!" He blurted.

"I love you Jamie and I want to be with you and start a family!" She screamed as she came to her orgasm.

"Unghh! I'm going to cum!" he yelled. She kept her legs wrapped around him as he cummed deeply inside her. He fell on top of her while he was still inside her.

Both of them were panting trying to gain their breath..

"Eddie... Is that true...?" He looked at her.

"Oh course it is Jamie... I love you..." She brushed her head against his and he kissed her. "I love you Eddie." He smiled

Jamie pulled the blanket on top of them. What he never realized was his cock was still inside her while she dripped out his load.

Eddie closed her eyes smiling and cuddled with Jamie until they both fell asleep peacefully with each other in their arms.

* * *

The Next Morning.

* * *

Eddie was the first to wake up she looked at Jamie and smiled at him while she rubbed her hand against his chest. She realized she was still inside of him because he released several loads into her over night and she had him dripping. She smiled and pulled out of him and went under the blanket to his member gripping it she licked it then started to pull him into her mouth going up and down giving him a good suck. Jamie moaned he lifted his blanket and looked down at her and saw what she was doing. She giggled and smiled at him while she continued to suck him. Jamie immediately exploded into her mouth she started to swallow his load. She finished licking him up and crawled out on top of him.

He chuckled.

"Was it good?" She kissed his cheek.

"It was." He replied with giving her a peck on the lips. "You know your cock was still inside me last night you never pulled out." She giggled

"What? I was so tired I forgot to." He looked embarrassed.

"It's fine I bet it was amazing considering we both were asleep I just hope I'll get pregnant" She smiled.

"Eddie are you sure about this? You know when everyone finds out we won't be partners anymore..." He sighed

"Jamie I love you because you are always an amazing person there's no other person I would rather be with." She kissed him.

"Alright if your up for it." He returned the kiss.

Jamie and Eddie got themselves both cleaned up in the shower together then ate breakfast before sitting down on the couch to watch a movie together in each other's arms.


End file.
